


Mother Knows Best

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Baby Draco, Baby Pictures, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Meeting the Family, New Relationship, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Post Hogwarts, happy Draco, kind Narcissa, light angst but like mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Whatever Harry expects when meeting Narcissa for the first time as Draco's boyfriend, the kind, affectionate, warm mother figure he finds is not it. Through Draco's baby pictures, a shopping trip in muggle London, and the most magical birthday, Harry finds himself more and more thinking of Narcissa as his other mother.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was, reasonably, terrified. He’d been dating Draco for all of six months when Draco had invited him for tea at the manor.

“It’s a small thing really,” Draco had said, offhandedly. “Only, Mother wishes to meet my latest paramour.” Harry had chuckled at that.

“Latest?” he had asked. Harry knew that Draco had been decidedly single in the years after the war, having only _just_ come out to his mother in the last month, after things had gotten more serious with Harry. Draco had been careful not to give away Harry’s identity, but Narcissa Malfoy had been thrilled to get to know the man in Draco’s life all the same.

Draco smirked, giving his boyfriend a soft kiss before the two disapparated to the manor.

Malfoy Manor was nothing like Harry remembered. For one thing, everything felt very light, and airy, though they had just apparated into the foyer, there was something about the warm atmosphere that reminded him of a much larger version of the Burrow. Then again, Harry supposed he hadn’t exactly had much time to think about the interior decoration of Malfoy Manor the last time he’d been there.

“Draco darling, is that you?” Harry heard Narcissa’s voice coming from the parlor. Draco smiled and squeezed Harry’s hand in a comforting manner and ushered him into the parlor. Narcissa stood up at once as Draco entered first, and wrapped her son up in a hug. Harry was somewhat taken aback by the action, he did not picture Narcissa Malfoy being a hugger, as she pulled away from her son she took in Harry behind him and smiled.

“Mr. Potter,” she said with a fond smile that made Harry blush slightly before she wrapped him up in a hug too. “Thank you,” she whispered into his ear. Before Harry could ask what for, she had slipped away, and taken her seat in the high wing-backed chair that Harry supposed was once Lucius’s chair. Harry clumsily took the seat beside Draco, on the black leather couch across from Narcissa.

“Mother, I would like you to meet Harry Potter,” Draco said. “My boyfriend.”

Narcissa smiled knowingly, “A pleasure,” she said inclining her head to him.

“You don’t seem, surprised,” Harry said somewhat nervously. Narcissa merely laughed, light, airy, not at all the imperious laugh of derision he’d expected.

“No Mr. Potter I can’t say that I am. My son has never been subtle when it came to his affections for you. Though I confess, I did wonder when he would admit as much to himself,” she said. Harry’s eyes widened and out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Draco flush pink.

“Mother,” he hissed.

“Of course. I can’t say I don’t approve,” she clapped her hands and Harry nearly jumped as a house elf appeared at once. “Mipsy,” she turned to the elf, still smiling. “Could we get the tea now?” she asked, then lowering her voice to the point that only the elf could hear her, whispered something else. The elf nodded and vanished with a loud crack. Harry swallowed, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants as Narcissa turned her attention back to the boys. “Draco tells me you’ve recently left the Aurors. Everything is alright I trust?” she asked.

Harry frowned but nodded. “Just didn’t… feel right,” he admitted. His voice was shaky. Draco placed a hand on his knee in an effort to calm him, and Harry could almost _feel_ Draco’s magic through his fingertips, calming him instantly. Narcissa watched this interaction with great interest but did not remark on it. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she said, as another loud crack sounded, and the tea appeared, along with what appeared to be several leather bound books. Narcissa poured the tea for both Draco and Harry first, then for herself. “Draco darling, would you trade spots with me?” she asked. Harry shot his boyfriend a nervous look, Draco merely shrugged, doing as his mother asked. Narcissa smiled as she took the seat beside Harry, flattening out her dress as she sat. “You seem nervous,” she whispered knowingly, and Harry flushed. “So I thought I’d help take your mind off things with this,” she held up one of the leather books. “Baby pictures, of Draco,” she shot her son a dangerous smile as she opened one of the books on hers and Harry’s lap. Harry’s eyes widened as he took in the first set of pictures. A very small Draco, laying in his mother’s arms, presumably in St. Mungo’s just after the birth. Narcissa beamed at the camera, then turned to look at her newborn son. Baby Draco yawned, and Narcissa threw her head back and laughed. “Draco was, and has always been the best thing that has ever happened to us. That much Lucius and I can still agree on.” Harry frowned. He had heard about Draco’s parents separation shortly after the war. Lucius and Narcissa no longer saw eye to eye, but divorce was unheard of for purebloods and so Lucius had moved into a separate wing of the manor from his wife. It had taken some intricate and ancient spellwork, but the two did not run into each other. No matter where either one went, they were never near each other again. Draco looked sadly at his mother, as she flipped the page, this one showing a hospital shot that included Lucius standing next to his wife. He looked so stiff in comparison to the beaming woman beside him. Where Narcissa was warm, maternal, and glowing, Lucius was cold, stone faced, disinterested. Harry frowned. “He’s in few photos,” Narcissa admitted noticing Harry’s frown. Harry schooled his face into something a bit less severe as Narcissa flipped through several more pages. All showing various moments of new born and infant Draco. Laying in his mother’s arms, a terrifying one in which Bellatrix had held Draco, slightly at bay, looking thoroughly uncomfortable and mildly disgusted. Harry had laughed at the juxtaposition of that.“Bella never was cut out for motherhood,” Narcissa noted faintly.

By the end of their tea, Harry had become decidedly more comfortable.

“Thank you for that Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry said as he and Draco stood to leave.

“It’s Black now actually,” she said. “And please, call me Narcissa. You are dating my son after all,” she added with a smile. Harry smiled back.

“Thank you. Narcissa,” Harry said.

“I expect you boys to come here weekly for tea,” she said to her son in a serious tone of voice that brooked no argument. Draco nodded, as Narcissa gave him a kiss on the forehead, then did the same with Harry.

Harry sighed happily as he and Draco left the parlor for the foyer where they could apparate again. 

“You’re looking rather pleased with yourself,” Draco said. Harry smiled, as he took Draco’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Your very lucky,” Harry said after a moment. “Your mother is incredible.”

Draco laughed, “Yeah try living with her,” he said and the two disapparated with a loud pop.

* * *

As promised their tea evenings had become a regular occurrence, with Harry and Narcissa going through Narcissa’s seemingly endless supply of photographs of Draco throughout his youth, much to Draco’s chagrin. Still the look of absolute delight on Harry’s face at the sight of young Draco running around the garden in his posh little wizarding robes chasing the peacocks. Or the picture of him laying in his crib holding a black teddy bear with what Harry was _certain_ was a lightning bolt on it’s forehead. “That was his favorite bear,” Narcissa said with a smile at Draco. Draco groaned.

“Oh lord, not Potterbear,” Draco said. Harry laughed.

“Potterbear?” Harry asked. It felt old thinking that teddybears had been made after him when he was only a baby, but then given everything else that had happened since he supposed it was just par for the course.

“Yes, some rather crafty wizards at a toy company had created these sort of, commemorative bears with green eyes, black hair, and little lightning bolts, the second Christmas after you’d been known as the boy who lived,” Narcissa said. “Draco took him _everywhere._ Threw an impossible tantrum whoever he couldn’t find him,” she hid a laugh behind her hand as Draco flushed crimson. True to form, Harry noticed the bear crop up in several more pictures after that. Little Draco, holding tight to the bear as he flew on a toy broom, or holding onto the bear, his eyes alight with mischief as he smiled to the camera, then vanished from the frame, running towards his father on the other side of the room. Harry beamed across the room at his boyfriend, it was so odd seeing this version of Draco, so carefree, so happy, he was so different from the rather severe boy Harry had met at age 11.

The change happened so slowly, that at first Harry almost hadn’t noticed it. Slowly but surely, as picture Draco aged, he seemed to smile less and less, and somewhere by age six, Draco had started to resemble the serious boy Harry had known. Narcissa sighed, “Lucius threw Potterbear into the fireplace once Draco reached what he felt was a more _mature_ age. I saved him of course, and hid him in the attic.” Draco’s eyes widened. He hadn’t known that. "He may still be there, one of the last in existence." 

“That’s, awful he did that,” Harry said.

“No, that’s Lucius,” Draco said sagely. Narcissa stared at her son, then down at the photo of Draco at aged 9, looking so proper and coiffed that he looked far too much like someone twice his age should have. She frowned. There remained a few pictures of Draco still smiling.

“Lucius was usually away on business when these were taken,” Narcissa noted as she looked at the picture of Draco the summer before he was set to go to Hogwarts. He had just turned 11 and Narcissa had never been so excited for her son. “Grew up so fast,” she said, pulling a handkerchief from her wrist and discreetly dabbing her eyes.

“It’s getting late,” Draco said quietly. He had never witnessed his mother crying before, not even with as bad as everything had gotten during the war. Narcissa nodded, as she closed the book on her lap and stood quickly. She strode across the room and hugged her son. Offering him another kiss on the forehead. Harry noticed Draco whisper something to his mother, and her nodding, but in true Slytherin fashion when Narcissa turned towards him there was no hint as to the nature of their conversation on her face. Narcissa smiled and offered Harry a hug then kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight boys,” she said.

“Goodnight mother,” Draco said.

“Goodnight, Narcissa,” Harry said. Something felt odd, he thought, though he couldn’t quite figure out what.

* * *

Three months later found Draco and Harry celebrating Harry’s 21st birthday at the manor. Draco and Narcissa had offered Harry to invite the Weasley’s and any of his friends that he wanted, but Harry had insisted that he wanted a quiet affair. It was strange, but Harry had become very attached to Narcissa Malfoy, and he liked the quiet evenings spent, just him and Draco.

Draco smiled, “My gift to you is more in the form of a question,” Draco said. Harry stared at his boyfriend. “I wanted to know, if we could move in together?” Draco asked, looking incredibly nervous. Harry’s eyes widened.

“Of course,” Harry answered, wrapping his boyfriend up in his arms. “But I mean, where? Your flat or…” Harry shuddered. “Grimmauld?”

“Where would you rather be?” Draco asked. Harry looked at Narcissa, a brilliant idea suddenly coming to him.

“Here. I mean, if you wouldn’t mind Narcissa.” Narcissa beamed.

“I would love it if you boys moved in to the manor,” she said. Draco smiled at Harry and his mother, then just because he couldn’t help himself, said.

“Oh great, now you can share more pictures of younger me, when you both have insomnia.”

Harry laughed. “Now then, my gift is, admittedly not quite as romantic,” Narcissa said with a rye laugh as she walked up to Harry, and wrapped her arms around him, and whispered in his ear, “Happy birthday baby boy.” Harry’s eyes widened, and before he could stop himself, he’d begun sobbing into Narcissa’s shoulder. Narcissa turned towards her son, suddenly worried, but Draco shook his head. He smiled watching the scene, willing himself not to tear up as his mother held his boyfriend for a long time.

“T—thank you,” Harry said as he pulled away, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Narcissa nodded, handing him a small black box that was delicately wrapped. Harry took the box and opened it. Inside was another smaller box, this one velvet. He opened it, slowly. Nestled in the silk lined box was a silver signet ring with the Black family crest emblazoned on it. Harry stared at the ring, his eyes wide as he shakily took it out of the box.

“That belonged to Regulus and would later have been passed to Sirius had he not been stricken,” Narcissa said. Harry placed the ring on his right hand, feeling tears prickling at his eyes again.

“It’s beautiful,” he said shakily. Narcissa smiled.

“You are, very much apart of this family,” she said. Harry smiled, as Draco made his way over to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Happy birthday love,” he said. Harry smiled, wiping his eyes. It was, he decided, easily the happiest birthday he’d had in his life.

* * *

It was a month to Christmas, four months later, and Harry had offered to accompany Narcissa during her shopping trip in Diagon. “Really Harry, we have a house elf, and we can send the shopping back to the manor,” she said as Harry followed her throughout the winding roads of Diagon, and into Flourish and Blotts for a gift for Draco. Harry wouldn’t hear of it however.

“I don’t mind, honestly.”

Narcissa gave the young man a sort of exasperated smile and shrugged, as she disappeared down one of the isles. “You’re aware I’m sure, of my son’s penchant for potion making,” Narcissa said as she looked through various ancient looking tomes on the subject. Harry nodded. “What you may not be aware of, is that his godfather ensured that Draco had an extensive library of books on the subject making finding potion books he does not possess exceedingly difficult,” she sighed, not finding a book that looked like one she hadn’t already seen Draco reading at one time or another. Harry nodded, as she turned and made her way towards another isle. This one on Quidditch. Harry looked decidedly more interested, and picked up a biography on Wronski, _Feinting Through Life._ Narcissa smiled as she watched him, and plucked a copy off the shelf, and disappeared past another isle. Harry replaced the book on the shelf and followed her as she made her way to the front of the bookstore and paid for the book, Harry hadn’t noticed her pick up. Harry snatched the bag from the shop clerk before Narcissa could even attempt to reach for it. Narcissa smiled, shaking her head and just let Harry hold the bag as the two made their way out into Diagon.

“I may have to give up on magical tomes, and find him something in Muggle London,” she said. Harry smiled at her. “Sure you can handle Prada and Louis Vuitton?” Harry's eyes widened. “Oh don’t be so shocked. Most of the so-called Muggle designers have a section of their shop dedicated solely to wizards. Our fashions aren’t _that_ far off from Muggles these days,” she said. Harry just nodded because he didn’t really _know_ anything about fashion. Narcissa smiled taking Harry’s hand as the two apparated out of Diagon and into Muggle London, appearing in, Harry realized a moment later, the wizarding section of Prada. A house elf appeared, offering them champagne as they browsed. Harry declined, but Narcissa took a glass happily, and Harry noticed that the wizards of Prada did not give Narcissa the same withering look of thinly veiled contempt that the shopkeeper in Flourish and Blotts had. Harry was grateful for it. Even if he _was_ prepared to defend Narcissa Malfoy at all costs, he would just as soon  _not_ have to hex people. Something told him that while she might be flattered, Narcissa would not be pleased, and the thought made him keep his wand to himself.

Narcissa snatched up several expensive looking items that passed in a blur in front of Harry’s face as she made her way to the front.

“That’ll be six thousand galleons, ninety four sickles, and twelve knuts,” the wizard said. Harry’s eyes widened, as Narcissa handed over what looked to be a credit card with, Harry noted, an imperious looking goblin in profile on the card.

“Gringott’s finally embracing Muggle culture thanks to your Ms. Granger,” Narcissa said as the cashier returned her card which vanished as it reached her hand. She smiled. “Far better for one to carry around a small piece of plastic rather than trying to hold an absurd amount of coins.” Harry nodded. The cashier bid them good day, as Harry took the bags again, and he and Narcissa exited the shop.

“It’s weird going into a wizarding store not getting stared at,” Harry said.

“No offense Harry darling, but stores like this are quite used to celebrity clientele. Even a savior such as yourself,” she smiled at him.

“No I mean, it’s a relief.” Narcissa smiled, as they made their way towards Louis Vuitton, then Chanel, then over to a makeup store, Harry had never heard of. In the end, Harry was burdened with several dozen bags, and Narcissa was feeling rather guilty. Dragging the boy behind a parked truck, Narcissa pulled out her wand and waved it at the bags in Harry’s arms. The bags vanished with a pop.

“I could handle it,” Harry said with a slight pout.

“I know darling,” she said, pocketing her wand, before she put her arm in Harry’s. “Let’s get some lunch. I’m rather peckish. Where would you like to go?” Harry considered this, anything he could think of, _the Leaky, the Three Broomsticks_ seemed far too beneath Narcissa’s taste level, and he didn’t want to subject her to that.

“You decide,” he said.

Narcissa eyed him, “Very well." and with that, the two vanished on the street, and appeared at none other than the Leaky Cauldron. Harry’s eyes widened, as Narcissa took a seat, looking impossibly prim even in the darkened wood paneled pub. “Harry,” she said snapping him out of his thoughts. Harry took a seat across from her and she smiled. “I realize my past actions have lead you to believe that I am some snob who is incapable of taking in anything I consider lower fair.”

“I wasn’t thinking…” Narcissa held up a hand.

“Please. Harry I understand. But you must know that the occupation of the manor for that year made many things wildly apparent to me. Not the least of which was that, once you’ve had dinner while a giant snake devoured a full human being, a little low-rent atmosphere is nothing.” Harry shuddered at the imagery. “What I mean is. While I am very much still a Black and a former Malfoy, it’s hard to be haughty when you’ve had a madman and his ilk with the manners of those raised in a barn, living in your home.”

Harry supposed this made sense. “But what about…” Harry trailed off. He didn’t want to bring up the obvious, that several eyes had snapped up in their direction from the moment the two had sat down. Harry would have liked to believe that it was more about him than the blonde woman sitting across from him, but in his experience in dating Draco for almost a year now, he had learned that people tended to stare far more at Draco than they did at Harry these days.

“After the war I was spit on more times than I can count,” Narcissa said. “A little light staring, I hardly notice,” she said. There was that warm familiar smile again that Harry could help but adore her for. She had held her head high in the face of such vitriol and abuse. It was admirable, Harry thought. A defensive instinct of this woman rushed over him suddenly. Narcissa smiled. “I rather like this,” she said suddenly. “Having a private moment to get to know the man who will _inevitably_ be my son in law.” Harry choked on air at that.

“I… what?” he and Draco had not discussed marriage yet. They had only just moved in together. Narcissa smiled knowingly, not looking up from her menu as she spoke.

“You do plan to propose eventually yes?” she asked. Harry opened his mouth, when suddenly a server he didn’t recognize appeared to ask them what they wanted to drink. Harry asked for a butterbeer while Narcissa asked for elf made wine. The gruff looking man nodded, and turned on his heel and left.

“I mean, we haven’t really discussed it,” Harry admitted. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at this.

“Oh?”

“I mean, we...” he swallowed hard and Narcissa smiled at him.

“Dear heart I didn’t mean to frighten you. You boys are still young. There’s _plenty_ of time to decide to get married,” she said. “I just mean that you both are,” she paused, smiling as she considered her words. “Soulmates feels a touch lofty, not to mention _woefully_ cliche, but certainly perfect for each other.”

Harry flushed. “Yeah?”

Narcissa smiled, “You have returned a light to my son’s eyes that I thought long gone,” she said. Just then their drinks arrived and Harry drank to keep himself from saying something stupid, or otherwise crying again. Narcissa merely smiled, as she took a sip of her wine. In the end, they had ordered steak and kidney pie and spoke of Narcissa’s plan for a Yule ball at the manor.

“Of course, you’re welcome to invite your friends. It’ll be good for the manor to see happy memories again after all the darkness it’s seen,” she said. Harry nodded.

* * *

December 21st, found Harry standing nervously in front of Draco’s mirror in their shared bedroom in Malfoy Manor, trying to fix his hair, when Draco appeared behind him, looking like a vision in emerald green dress robes, his hair loose. Harry turned around fast. “Fuck you look so hot,” Harry whispered, shoving Draco against the nearest wall and kissing him hard. Draco gasped into his mouth.

“Mmm,” Draco hummed. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” he said against Harry’s lips as Harry pulled away slowly. “Tease.” Harry grinned.

“Your mother won’t be pleased if we’re late,” Harry said wisely. Draco sighed, a long suffering sigh and nodded, slipping his arm into Harry’s as they made their way downstairs, into the ballroom where Narcissa and several dozen guests were already there, deep in conversation. Narcissa looked as regal as ever, in a silver ballgown, and Harry smiled across the room at the woman who had become rather like a mother to him. Narcissa smiled brightly at him, then returned to her conversation with the Minister for Magic.

“You lent your name to this party,” Draco said. It wasn’t a question. Harry raised an eyebrow as Draco smiled at his boyfriend.

“How do you mean?”

Draco snorted, “Harry James Potter,” he said arms folded across his chest. Harry shrunk a little at the use of his full name and grabbed a champagne goblet off a tray floating past. “I love my mother, but the Black name is in no better shape than the Malfoy one, and we managed to get the _Minister?_ ”Draco said pointing to his mother. Harry shrugged.

“She’s very persuasive,” he said. Draco’s eyes lowered.

“Quite." Harry exhaled. If he was honest, he didn’t know why he’d done it. _Shouldn’t_ have done it, he thought fiddling with the black box in his pocket. He’d been thinking about it for weeks, since his talk with Narcissa back in the Leaky. He and Draco _had_ been dating for over a year now, and Harry was certain that Draco was the one. Nothing had ever been as clear to him as that one fact was, so, now seemed like as good a time as any to ask Draco. Though Harry vaguely wished he hadn’t lent his name to the affair and thus made it a Wizarding High Society function that would likely be splashed all over the Prophet the following morning. Not that Harry had ever expected his engagement _not_ to be printed for public consumption. _Now,_ when _to do it,_ Harry thought.

The opportunity presented itself far more effortlessly than Harry had ever hoped. Narcissa had given a small speech about the meaning of family, and the opportunity for second chances, before turning to Harry. “The Savior of the Wizarding world, and the boy I think of as my second son,” Narcissa said. “Harry would you like to say a few words?” she asked. Harry looked nervously across the room at her. All eyes suddenly on him. _Now or never Potter,_ he thought as he pulled out his wand and cast a sonorus on himself. 

“I…er, wanted to thank you all for joining us, for this Yule Ball, I've never been good at dancing or speeches, so you can imagine this for me is almost more terrifying than facing the Dark Lord," there was a laugh at this and Harry smiled. "But, there's been something I've been thinking about a lot lately, and it's partially thanks to the lovely Narcissa Black,” he inclined his head to Narcissa who raised an eyebrow at him. Harry turned to Draco and smiled at him. Draco raised an eyebrow that rather matched Narcissa's Harry thought, as he dropped to one knee. Draco’s breath caught. “Draconis Abraxus-Lucius Malfoy,” Harry said. “This past year with you has been, by far the most amazing time of my life, and I have never ever been as happy as I am now. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Harry asked as he pulled out the black velvet box containing the ring Draco instantly recognized as his mother’s engagement ring. Silver, with a princess, cut diamond, surrounded by small emeralds, with two snakes on either side of the diamond. Draco’s eyes widened as he turned to look at his mother, who was beaming at them. Draco turned back to Harry and nodded, tears in his eyes as Harry got to his feet, placing the ring on his finger and the two shared a kiss. Draco let his eyes fall closed, as he cried into his fiancé’s shoulder. _Bloody hell, I’m engaged,_ Draco thought with a little watery laugh.

“I love you Potter, you great bloody sap,” Draco said with a laugh as Harry picked up him, and spun him around the room. Narcissa appeared beside them at once.

“Congratulations,” she said with a knowing smile to Harry.

“You knew about this.” Draco hissed. Narcissa merely gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

“Now now darling. Don’t pout,” she turned to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.

“Thanks, mum,” Harry said smiling brightly. Narcissa’s eyes widened at that. Harry looked worriedly at the woman as Narcissa hugged him tight, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

“What’s happened?” Harry whispered. Draco smiled.

“You called her mum,” Draco said. Harry laughed.

“I want you to know Harry,” she said as she pulled away a moment later. “I am so proud to call you my other son,” Harry blushed. “But, if you ever call me mum instead of mother again, I’ll hex your tongue off.” Harry laughed. He had long ago become accustomed to Narcissa’s sense of humor.

“Understood,  _Mother,_ ” Harry said smartly. Narcissa smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Now then, when can we expect the nuptuals?” Draco rolled his eyes.

“I’ve been affianced for all of twenty minutes mother,” he said.

“Draco your father had a marriage prepared for you at conception,” Narcissa said. Draco shuddered at the thought. Lucius had thoughtfully, prepared for the contingency that Draco might by interested in boys by keeping Theodore Nott on the back burner, as well as Astoria Greengrass.

“Right,” Draco tried not to think too hard on that one. Neither Theo nor Astoria were exactly his ideal match, though ironically they had ended up with one another, which Draco supposed was fitting.

“Of course we’ll consult with you, mother,” Harry said.

Narcissa smiled, “Thank you Harry darling.”

* * *

Their wedding occurred the following June at Malfoy Manor, just after Draco’s 22nd birthday. It was spectacularly lavish, even for a Malfoy affair, Narcissa had spared no expense at creating the perfect wedding for her boys. In jewel tones, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, offering them the better part of the Hogwarts houses, as a color scheme, sort of incidentally. Teddy was the ring bearer, and Draco and Harry had exchanged their own hand-written vows. All in all, it was a magical experience, Harry thought. 

At the reception, toasts were given by Ron and Hermione and by Pansy and Blaise, and finally by Narcissa. Narcissa stood, proudly in her sapphire colored gown, and smiled at the assembled crowd. “Several years ago, during the height of the war, I never imagined that a day like this could be possible,” she began. The room fell deathly silent as she spoke. “As the war dragged on, I watched my son slowly devolve into a shell of the boy I had raised. His life, irreparably damaged by the actions of his parents,” she paused, tears starting to prickle at the corner of her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Molly Weasley, who had been sitting at the same table as hers, kindly pressed her hand to Narcissa’s elbow, and the blonde woman was grateful for the kind peace offering. “When Harry was brought to the Manor by snatchers, I thought for sure our lives were going to be hell forever. Then my sister, demanded Draco be the one to identify him. To everyone’s great shock, and dismay, Draco said he didn’t recognize him. He lied and Harry and his friends escaped. At that moment, I knew, that my son was in love with Harry Potter,” Narcissa wiped her eyes, her hands shaking slightly as she continued. “After that night in the Forbidden Forrest where I was fortunate enough to be the one to check on Harry’s would-be corpse, I knew the moment I felt his heart beating that the only way I could ever get my son back was to do what he had done. To face the Dark Lord, and lie. For a long time after that, I never thought I’d see Draco happy again, and then Harry came into his world and suddenly, it was as if someone had turned on a light behind Draco’s eyes again. That spark that had been missing for so long was back. My son had returned. I tend to detest the term soulmate. It feels, slightly contrived. Many said Lucius and I were soulmates, so perhaps the word has merely been soured for me. But I do know this. If soulmates are a thing, then no two souls are more perfect for each other than that of my son Draco and his husband. Harry. Harry, I am so proud to call you my son-in-law, and I am so proud that you are the second son I always dreamed I would get to have, and Draco. My precious dragon. You have are, more amazing than I ever could have hoped. More full of love than you could ever express, and more loving than anyone I know. I love you both,” she said. Harry wept, as Draco held his hand tight. There was not a dry eye in the assembled group. And Harry knew, Narcissa was the best mother-in-law he had ever hoped for. His parents would be so proud, he thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY it's been so long since I've updated. Been busy with my day job and other stories. This is shorter than the previous chapter but hopefully, you love it all the same.   
> xo

Draco leaned over the toilet for the third time that morning, with a groan, his entire body ached, his head thrummed, and he felt as though he had the worst hangover of his entire life. Only, he hadn’t been drinking. Draco sighed, as he slumped from the toilet and onto his back on the cold floor of the ensuite of his bathroom.

“Draco, darling?” his mother’s soothing voice called from the other side of the door. Draco could only groan in response. _Kindly leave me here to die,_ he thought bitterly, as the door opened and his mother stepped into the bathroom. Draco felt his stomach lurch, but he barely had the energy to do more than turn his head, when the contents of his stomach, what little was left, found their way up again. His mother was at his side almost instantly, kneeling down beside him. With a flick of her wand, she vanished the sick and helped Draco sit up once more, to vomit properly into the toilet.

“I. Hate. Everything,” Draco groaned with a slight hiccough. His mouth tasted like acid, and his whole body felt altogether hot and freezing. Were it not for the fact he’d already _seen_ his healer, Draco would be certain he was dying. As it was, he was merely pregnant. Though, he had yet to tell his mother or Harry the news. It was too soon, he had told himself. The healer had even agreed, to a point. The first three months were tricky in any pregnancy, even more so in a Wizard pregnancy. Given that his future progeny seemed to be attempting to escape through his esophagus Draco could see why.

“Have you seen your healer darling?” his mother cooed, petting his hair. It was matted with sweat, and he wanted nothing more than to lay in the shower for the rest of eternity. The thought of vomiting in the shower, however, had caused Draco to forgo such actions, and instead sit with his head in the toilet in an effort to save time. Draco merely nodded in response. His stomach lurched painfully, but fortunately, he kept the bile at bay.

“You’ll need to start taking pre-natal potions regularly,” the healer had told him. “No drinking, smoking, or illicit drugs. And you’ll need to take it easy. No heavy lifting and no strenuous use of magic. The baby will need every ounce it can get. You’ll need some replenishing potions and a Pepper up!”

“What about the nausea?” Draco had asked. Trying to suppress the unpleasant memory of having spent the better part of the last few weeks with his head in the toilet.

“I can prescribe anti-nausea potions,” the doctor had assured him. To Draco’s dismay, however, the anti-nausea potions had done fuck-all for him. He’d been advised to take only one per day, preferably at night so that they would have time to work through his system for his morning sickness. After two days of attempting this, Draco had growled, opting to change his dosage of anti-nausea potion to the morning. No sooner had the potion reach his lips, however, than Draco found himself vomiting the potion and then some into the toilet once more. Draco had been furious, and not for the first time he wished his godfather was still alive to make him something better. Severus’s portrait had been of little help in this regard. Merely sneering at Draco.

“You allowed yourself to get knocked up by the boy wonder, _surely_ you knew what you were getting yourself into,” the man had said. Draco had stared at his godfather in shock. How had he known? He had never outright _said_ he was pregnant, and yet Severus had known anyway. Shaking his head, Draco had left his godfather’s portrait, in favor of some toast in an effort to get something into his stomach. His healer had made it clear that Draco was to eat regularly. A sick joke if ever there was one, Draco couldn’t seem to keep anything solid down. Tea seemed to be okay, and occasionally chicken broth brought up by one of the house elves, but anything that required chewing was almost guaranteed to make Draco wretch.

Narcissa looked at her son expectantly, and Draco _knew_ she was hoping, praying to the gods that finally, _finally,_ Draco would tell her that she was to expect a grandchild. But Draco could not give in. No matter how obvious it was to the witch that her son was with child, Draco was superstitious.

“Just a stomach flu,” he lied. Narcissa frowned but didn’t argue. Draco knew she wouldn’t. She never did. Instead, she merely summoned a cold washcloth and placed it to his head, and helped him make his way back into bed. Harry was away, though Draco wasn’t sure where at present. He had snuck away before Draco had awoken, and though it was difficult, Draco had attempted to hide his constant vomiting from his husband. Harry would worry, drag him to St. Mungo’s, and demand immediate attention, then his secret would get out, and Draco could not afford for such a thing to happen. “Don’t tell Harry,” he added as his mother sat up from his bed. “The man worries enough as it is.” Narcissa merely frowned at her son and looked as though she might say something. Draco _hated_ keeping secrets like this. Especially since the war, and the thought of keeping anything from his mother, much less his husband, pained him more than he could ever possibly say. She nodded all the same, and turned on her heel, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

_This was going to be a long few months,_ he thought, waiting for Harry to arrive. He didn’t have to wait long, Harry had appeared at the bedroom door not twenty minutes after his mother’s departure. The wave of nausea had mostly left Draco, he was proud to report, and as his husband’s grin lit the room, Draco had almost forgotten about it, until Harry pulled out an egg sandwich from the bakery down the block that Draco adored. The whiff of egg hit Draco’s nose like a punch to the face, and his stomach churned violently. He wretched, leaping out of the bed and tore into the bathroom. Harry merely frowned, still holding the egg sandwich to the air and the spot where Draco had been only moments before.

“Draco?” he asked, shuddering at the sounds of his husband wretching into the toilet echoed around the room. The toilet flushed and Harry heard the sink turn on and off. A moment later, Draco appeared in the doorway, his arm covering his nose as he pointed his wand at the offending egg sandwich and vanished it. “Are you…” Harry started but Draco merely waved him off.

“Stomach flu,” he repeated the lie he had told his mother earlier that morning. Harry looked at him doubtfully, frowning. Draco _knew_ he didn’t believe it. Harry was, for all his obliviousness in his youth, not stupid.

“We should get you to St. Mungo’s,” Harry said. Draco shook his head.

“Harry,” he said and grabbed Harry’s arm, he could _feel_ the worry pouring off his boyfriend in droves and honestly it was making his own magic go haywire. Something about the connection they shared through their combined magic that made up their baby, the healer had said.Harry calmed, the feeling of Draco’s index finger caressing his wrist a familiar grounding sensation. He sighed.

“Sorry.” Draco shook his head.

“I already saw my healer,” Draco replied. “He prescribed me anti-nausea potions.”

“And?”

“They haven’t worked obviously,” Draco replied mournfully.

Harry frowned at that, it seemed obvious to Draco that Harry suspected there was more his husband wasn’t telling him, but the other man was kind enough not to bring it up and Draco was grateful to him for that. Apparently being with a Slytherin for as long as he had, had taught Harry some things. “I’ve got some exciting news,” Harry said after a moment. Draco’s eyebrow lifted, and he found himself grateful for the distraction. Perhaps his stomach could settle down, and he would be able to try and manage more food. “I put an offer on a house,” Harry said. Draco’s eyes widened. “A place of our very own!” Draco wanted to be excited. The thought of him and Harry living together just the two of them was a secret thrill, but he didn’t want to leave his mother. She would be so lonely with Lucius gone, and anyway, Draco was pregnant! He _needed_ full-time attention, he thought, suddenly feeling panicked. They couldn’t move now.

His heart was racing, and his mind was reeling, and he barely registered the feel of Harry’s hand on his cheek. Draco looked up into his husband’s emerald eyes, so full of worry, and Draco wanted nothing more than to comfort him. To assure him that it was nerves and that he really was excited. But Draco couldn’t lie like that. So instead he gave his husband a weak smile and allowed himself to be pulled into Harry’s warm embrace, willing himself to calm down.  _Mustn't stress the baby,_ he told himself. 

* * *

Draco had not been able to keep his secret for long. Even as the nausea had finally, blessedly, abated, and Draco had agreed to a night out, with his husband and friends, Harry had been suspicious. Perhaps it was because Draco would _never_ forgo wine at dinner, yet that night he had. Or the fact that Draco had been complaining of exhaustion constantly, and sudden aches and pains, or the not-so-subtle manner in which he tended to caress his stomach when he thought no one was looking. The way Fleur had when— Harry’s eyes widened and he grinned at his husband the rest of the night. _Draco was pregnant!_ he thought excitedly. 

That night, alone in their bed in Malfoy Manor, Harry had stripped his husband bare, teasing his lips down his chest, towards his stomach. His beautiful, pale, stomach, that was carrying their child. Harry kissed his stomach lightly, as he looked up at his husband through his lashes.

“What tipped you off?” Draco asked, and Harry chuckled against his flesh. Draco knew his husband well enough to realize he'd figured it out.  _The prat._

“You’ve been caressing your stomach when you think nobody’s looking,” Harry replied.

“Bugger.”

“When were you going to tell me?” Harry asked, kissing his husband’s stomach again. It was still flat, no indication that there was a life growing inside the other man, and yet, now that he knew, Harry could almost feel the magic contained in the fetus. It was strong and called out to him.

“In a few months,” Draco said. Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco sighed, pulling himself up. “Wizarding pregnancies may no longer be rare Harry, but they’re still dangerous, and unpredictable. I knew if you knew you’d get attached, and then if anything happened,” Harry’s face fell at that. Draco couldn’t _bear_ to tell him that in all likelihood if the baby died, so would he, from a catastrophic magical failure. It was rare, more common in the dark ages of magical medicine, but his healer had informed him that if he didn’t keep his strength up, there was no telling what might happen.

In spite of this, Harry merely continued kissing his husband’s abdomen, determined to have faith in their future child. For if _anyone,_ could make it work, by sheer force of stubbornness alone, it was Draco and Harry. Of that, Harry was absolutely certain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure this was going to be the last chapter, but I somehow managed it, and I'm happy to report that this is another completed fic. This one was a touch fluffier than others I've written and not super plot-heavy, but I found the inspiration post on Tumblr so sweet and so I went for it. Sorry that this took me a minute. xo - Mother Malfoy

Three months later, and Draco was feeling surprisingly good, all things considered. He was still exhausted, and downing potions at what felt like an alarming rate, but he’d been able to keep down solid foods for two solid months, and he’d begun to be able to feel their son kicking and wiggling around. Harry had been thinking of names for three weeks straight, while Draco deftly ignored him.

“I love you darling, but we’re not choosing his name until he’s born,” he didn’t add that he fully intended to keep with the Black tradition of naming children after constellations.

“But, I found one that I really love,” Harry said with a pout. So had he, Draco thought but wisely kept his mouth firmly shut. “I know that your family, despite everything, is still important to you, and I saw that you had a great-great uncle on your mother’s side, Scorpius.” Draco stared at his husband, mouth agape. Had they _really_ been thinking of the same name? Draco nodded quietly.

“I thought, he should have your father’s name for his middle name,” Draco said quietly. Harry beamed at his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him deeply.

“I love you,” Harry said, holding Draco tight. Draco grinned against his lips; a soft knock on their bedroom door knocked Harry and Draco out of their thoughts.

“Hello boys,” Narcissa said as she stood at the door, smiling happily, she took in the sight of her pregnant son, something she never thought in a million years she would see, and yet that she loved all the same. Draco was positively glowing, she thought and knowing her grandson was growing in there, thrilled her to no end. She would be a grandmother in just another three short months, she sighed happily.

“Mother,” Draco said.

“Hey mum,” Harry said. Narcissa smiled as she walked towards them and gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

“I was hoping to go to Diagon for some shopping, and wondered if Harry wanted to come with me,” she said. 

“Sure mum,” Harry said. Draco smiled happily. He loved the relationship Harry had with his mother.

“Have fun you two,” Draco said, as they left. Draco sighed. He’d been all but confined to his bedroom for months, and he was getting tired of it. He needed some fresh air, he decided, as he made his way out of the bedroom, descending the stairs, patting his belly as he went. His back gave a twinge of pain, and he felt a little kick from Scorpius, perhaps of excitement, Draco thought happily, as he made his way into the conservatory and out towards the back garden. The sun shone comfortably down over him and Draco couldn’t help but feel grateful as he stood, barefoot in the warm grass. Everything was peaceful and comfortable.

“Tea master Draco?” a house elf said as it appeared behind him. Draco smiled at the kind looking house elf and shook his head.

“Thank you Mipsy, I’m quite fine,” he promised as he walked towards the chair in the garden and took a seat. The house elf had not left, however, and Draco turned to find it’s wide green eyes staring at him.

“Mistress Cissy asked me to be looking after you,” the house elf said.

Draco would have laughed if he weren’t so unsurprised. “I assume Master Harry Potter also had a hand in this,” he said.

“Yes master Draco,” the elf assured him. Draco nodded.

“Well since your here, could I trouble you for a pair of sunglasses?” he asked, it was brighter than he’d expected. The house elf snapped his fingers and a pair of Draco’s Prada sunglasses appeared in his hands. Draco smiled. “Excellent taste Mipsy,” Draco said putting the sunglasses on his face and stretching out in the warm sun with a content sigh. He was sure he could fall asleep like this, but he knew the house elf would never allow it. Undoubtedly after a few moments too long the elf would start worrying over him and insist he come inside before he burned. 

*

**

Diagon Alley with Narcissa was comfortable as always, and Harry couldn’t help but feel warmed by the witch’s presence.

“Thank you for accompanying me Harry,” she said with a smile as the two made their way, arm in arm up Diagon Alley toward Flourish and Blotts.

“‘Course mom,” he said. Narcissa chuckled a little to herself.

“I spoke with Minerva this weekend,” Narcissa said, more to herself than directly to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

“Oh?”

“Yes, it would seem she’s in desperate need of a Defense professor, and I of course, instantly thought of you.”

Harry shook his head, “I couldn’t do that,” he said with a sigh. “Not with Draco being pregnant now. Going all the way to Scotland? What if he gave birth while I was away?”

Narcissa gave her son-in-law a pointed look, “Harry, surely you know Draco is by no means weak. He’s more than capable of handling himself without your presence if needs must. Besides, this is your future we’re talking about. You love Hogwarts, and I know that Draco would never begrudge you wanting to return if that is, truly what you wanted.”

Harry sighed. “I just… I feel like everything has been so focused on us having a kid that I haven’t bothered to consider anything else,” Harry admitted. Narcissa nodded. “Of course darling, as well you should. I merely mean to suggest that _should_ you choose to accept Minerva on her offer, that you would find yourself fully supported by both of us. Besides which, Draco will be at the Manor with me, and the house elves. He will be more than well taken care of.” Harry smiled in spite of himself.

“Thank you, mom,” he said. Narcissa patted his hand as the two entered the bookshop.

*

**

The summer was drawing to a close, and with it, Harry’s time with his husband for the next few months.

“Oh Harry, it’s just till December,” Draco promised, giving his husband a kiss as he prepared to floo to Hogwarts in mid-August. The teachers were expected to arrive a full two weeks prior to the student's arrival in order to set up their classrooms and otherwise deal with meetings and orientation. Harry nodded against his lips, not entirely willing to let him go. “Harry,” Draco whined. Harry gave a watery laugh, pushing himself off his husband, and moved to give Narcissa a hug.

“Have a good term darling,” she said kissing his temple. “It’ll be Christmas before you know it,” she added.

“Precisely,” Draco said smiling as Harry sighed, staring at his husband. He was a vision in impossibly tight grey trousers, even despite his stomach, and an untucked blue button down. It was, an unexpected choice for Draco, and not being tucked in seemed almost especially scandalous given his husband’s usual flair for fashion, but Harry rather loved that fact and left him to it. Turning to the floo, Harry grabbed a handful of the powder, and tossed it into the flames before calling out “Headmistress’s Office Hogwarts,” and disappearing in a roar of green flames.

Draco sighed as he watched Harry go.

“How are you holding up darling?” Narcissa asked wiping a tear from her eyes, rather discretely as she turned to Draco, who was bracing his back with both his hands.

“I’d _kill_ for a pain relief potion, given my back, but other than that,” he shrugged. Narcissa smiled kissing his temple. “It’s _just_ four and a half months,” he said.

This sentiment had lasted all of four weeks before Draco had found himself in rather a hysterical state one morning after breakfast, inexplicably sobbing over a broken teacup.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Draco sobbed to his mother as the witch pulled out her wand and sent a Reparo at the broken china. “What if I’m not cut out to be a parent? Oh god, what am I doing? And Harry’s gone, and I’m not sure I can do this alone.”

Narcissa grabbed her son’s hand, in an effort to steady him.

“Darling, look at me,” Draco turned tearful grey eyes towards his mother. Narcissa smiled. “Follow my breathing please,” she said breathing slowly in and out. Draco copied her. “That’s it, just like that. Now then. You are not alone, not now, nor have you ever been alone. You have an entire house elf staff to help with most things first and foremost and you have me, and Harry is not gone, he’s simply at Hogwarts, teaching, which he was very nervous to do because of you, but _you_ assured him would be fine.”

“I know but…” Narcissa held up a hand to silence him.

“Please. Just listen to me, darling. Now then, I’ve been giving it a lot of thought. The doctor said in your last few months of pregnancy you’ll really want to conserve your energy, and given your room is all the way on the third floor, I thought you might…”

“I’m not moving to the ground floor,” Draco pouted. “I think I can handle a few stairs, I’m not a child. I’m just pregnant.”

“Darling,” Narcissa squeezed his hand ever so slightly. “What I meant to say is that I’ve been doing some digging, into houses in Hogsmede. There’s a lovely little cottage, that with a bit of expansion magic we can make look, not all that dissimilar to the manor, and it’ll be close enough to the castle that we’ll be able to see Harry more after Scorpius is born.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “You’d do that? You would move out of the manor?” he asked.

Narcissa gave him a look, “For you and Harry? Of course,” she said. Draco sighed happily, wrapping his mother in his arms. “Now it’s a surprise darling, so don’t go firecalling Harry. I’ll set the sale in motion, and handle the moving with the elves, you just go and relax on the sitting room couch.” Draco snorted.

“The day I can’t boss someone around is the day they put me in the ground,” he argued. At this, Narcissa laughed.

*

**

To Draco’s immense joy, Narcissa had handled everything, she was masterful in the purchase of the new cottage, and Draco was thrilled to set up the nursery with the aid of several house elves, while Narcissa set up the rest of the house. It was, magically speaking, not all that dissimilar to the manor, though considerably smaller. Draco had been relegated to a room on the first floor at his mother’s behest, much to Draco’s displeasure, but he found the cool Scottish air, and their proximity to Hogwarts made it considerably more tolerable.

By the third week of September, Draco and Narcissa had moved fully into the cottage, and asked Minerva if Harry could spend the weekend with them.

Whatever Harry had expected, having Narcissa wrap her hand over his eyes to apparate him to an undisclosed location as part of their weekend tea, had not been it.

“You know mom if you wanted to take me to the manor, I don’t think it required this much secrecy,” he said, as they landed in the cottage's new kitchen where Draco was sitting at the kitchen table.

Narcissa smiled removing her hand from Harry’s eyes. Harry caught sight of his husband first, and ran to him, wrapping him up in his arms, showering his face with kisses, barely noticing the room around them.

“Harry,” Draco whined half-heartedly as Harry merely held him.

“Missed you,” he said, then patting Draco’s stomach leaned down. “And I missed you too kiddo.” Scorpius gave a little kick at that, and Harry grinned. It took a few moments after that for everything to register. “Hang on, where… are we?” he asked, looking around, confused.

Narcissa and Draco smiled. “Hogsmede,” she said. Harry’s eyes widened.

“What… how?”

“Mother thought we should have a somewhat smaller place given I’m almost eight months along. Not much smaller mind, but small enough. And we both felt being closer to you was something we wanted.”

Harry looked flabbergasted but so excited. “Thank you,” he said happily. “I can’t believe you left the Manor, for me.”

Narcissa merely waved him off. “My darling boy. You know I would do anything for you,” and somehow, Harry knew that it was true.

 

*

**

It was nearing Halloween, and classes were in full swing when Draco went into labor, Harry was in the middle of a lesson when Minerva came sweeping down to his classroom to pull him aside.

“It’s time Mr. Potter,” she said with a smile. Harry’s eyes widened.

“Already?” the witch nodded, and Harry all but barreled out of the room, much to the confusion of all of his students. The Headmistress assured the students that there was nothing to worry about and that Harry would be back soon.

St. Mungo’s was crowded, though the sea of people quickly parted as Harry arrived, running like a madman towards maternity, where he found Hermione.

“Harry,” she said excitedly.

“Where is he?” Harry asked, somewhat frantic.

“He’ll be in the O.R. now,” she said.

“Why aren’t you…”

“I’m not his healer,” Hermione said. “The Chief Healer felt given our friendship I would be too close to the situation.” Harry frowned, and Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Harry, it’s going to be alright. Draco’s in very capable hands.” Harry nodded, finding himself pacing the length of the waiting room all the same as he waited. Narcissa had appeared a short while later, with a cup of tea.

“Oh Harry, darling. I didn’t realize you’d already been called from Hogwarts,” she said.Harry nodded, not daring to speak as he continued to pace. “Darling come and sit down,” she said. Harry walked over to her, forcing himself to sit when a door opened and a healer came out and Harry was on his feet immediately. The healer walked over to them.

“Mr. Potter?” the healer asked. Harry nodded. “Your husband and son are doing fine. You can visit them in just a few moments,” he said. Harry turned to Narcissa excitedly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her excitedly.

“I’m a dad!” he yelled. “And you're a grandmother.”

Narcissa grinned happily. It was better than she’d ever imagined.

Scorpius looked exactly like both of his parents. Bright blond hair, with emerald green eyes, Harry’s nose and very clearly Draco’s attitude. He was not especially fussy his parents were proud to note, but he was no less a bit dramatic when he was especially hungry.

Harry ended up spending every weekend that year at home. Minerva had offered Draco the opportunity to move in with Harry in his private room at the castle for the first few months after Scorpius’s birth, but Draco had declined. More than a few of Harry’s students had excitedly chirped about his son, and Harry had been all too eager to speak about him to anyone who would listen. Draco had no desire to allow a hoard of students to paw at the baby. Not that Scorpius would have minded the attention, he shared that in common with Draco, but Draco didn’t like the idea of sharing his son with the rest of the world any more than he had to. That he and Harry and the baby were bombarded anew with reporters as they walked around the village together was almost enough to set Draco off, hexing people left and right. Not that he could. His magic was still a little wonky after the baby’s birth and the healer had explained it would be for at least a few months. Luckily for both of them, Narcissa was more than willing to hex a reporter or two, as wasRon, and Hermione, and Ginny whenever they were out with the couple and the baby. Harry sighed contently after a long week at Hogwarts as hey lay in bed beside his husband, while Scorpius slept soundly in his crib across from them. His life was impossibly perfect he thought.

“Hey Draco?” he asked. Draco yawned, stretching as he closed his book and took off his reading glasses. “Think we can have another?”

Draco snorted. “I’m _just_ getting my figure back Potter. You carry the next one,” at this, Harry laughed, wrapping his husband up in his arms.

“Prat.”

“Mhmm,” Draco hummed, as he drifted off to sleep. Harry merely held him for a long time, then with a yawn, fell asleep, holding his husband tight in his arms. Life was definitely perfect, he thought, happily. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post that appeared on my Tumblr dash originally from Slytherincuties about Headcanons of Narcissa Malfoy as Harry's mother-in-law. I had to change that around a little to Harry and Narcissa meeting while Harry and Draco were newly dating simply because I wanted to include some of their early interactions.  
> Also, the original post mentions Harry becoming a Defense Teacher, so I'll be including a second chapter later on for that scene and maybe some more of their married life and Harry and Narcissa's growing friendship.


End file.
